


My Doors Are Always Open For You

by TheSillyCompanion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSillyCompanion/pseuds/TheSillyCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have not seen season 9 yet, I suggest you wait with this. It contains a few spoilers.</p><p>When Dean kicks Castiel out, the ex-angel has no choice, but to go to one of their old friends. She has been living a peaceful life for a while, so will she leave that to help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Doors Are Always Open For You

**Author's Note:**

> This I wrote a year ago, edited a bit today, but it still feels a little strange. Or is that how it always seems like? Hmm. Well I hope you still enjoy. If you find typos or some words that dont belong (that happens to me alot strangely enough) let me know so I can fix it.  
> A few terms you might be curious about :  
> t/n = town name  
> f/c = favorite color  
> f/b= favorite beverage  
> e/c= eye color  
> h/c= hair color  
> c/o/c= choice of color  
> h/s = hair style

It was a rainy night in (t/n), and most people were inside their houses relaxing after a hard day of work. The time was around eight pm and this, according to a certain girl, was the best time of the day. Children would go to sleep making the neighborhood more quiet and peaceful.

The trees rustled as wind blew gently. Some of the trash that had been laying down on the ground started to make it's way down the street. (Name) was one of those people who were inside, and she  was snuggled up in her (f/c) blanket by the TV with a warm cup of (f/b) in her hands.

Her (e/c) eyes watched the motion pictures lazily as she sipped her beverage in content. How wonderful it was to just relax and not worry about anything. It had been a tough day at work, requiring for the female to use up all her energy.

(Name) could hear the pitter patter of the raindrops hitting the roof, despite the loud sounds of her television. The commercial break interrupted what was on earlier, and she sighed in disappointment. They were actually getting to a good part. Her state got disrupted by sudden knock at the door.

 In seconds the female was up from the couch, with her hands clutching the warm cup. The (h/c) haired woman glared at the hallway that lead to the door at the same time as she quickly set up a plan. It was pretty late for a weekday. She did not have friends who would just drop by without saying anything in advance. So who in the world could it be at the door?

(Name)’s instincts kicked in and she cautiously walked over to the door. Her hands were ready to grab the knife hidden in her pockets. She looked through the peephole and gasped once she saw who it was. Without hesitation the door unlocked, and she was greeted by a man who she thought that she might never see again.

The cup still in her hands and her eyebrows knitted in worry she spoke.

-“Castiel!” The (e/c) eyes looked over the angel that she had met years ago. He now stood in front of her looking like he got stuck in a storm. His trench-coat was drenched in the pouring rain, only to match his dark curls which were still dripping. It was obvious that the man in question had not shaved for days, and by the looks of it he has not showered either. Thrown off by his appearance (name) looked up to his eyes. The longer she looked at him the more her worry grew.

-“(Name),” he mimicked her, although his voice was rougher than hers. The angel did not look like his usual self, but then again the last time she had seen him was two years ago. That was roughly around the same time the woman had decided to try and live a normal life and stop hunting.

 It had worked out pretty well for her. (Name) had found a job and a lovely home with plenty of space. Occasionally a demon or other monsters would come to town, but that was nothing the hunter could not handle.

She offered him a small smile and motioned with her head for Castiel to follow her in. “Come on in, you must be freezing.” The man nodded and awkwardly followed only to stop as soon as he stepped in. He look at her and waited for further instructions.

A sigh escaped her lips and she put her cup down on the shoe wardrobe. “You’ll need some new clothes. I think I have some from my brother/father/friend. Take off your shoes and I’ll be right back,” she said before walking down the hallway and upstairs to the second floor.

Castiel obliged and took off his shoes slowly while thinking over what he was doing. He wasn't sure of what it really was. It for some reason just made sense to come here, to come to her after what had happened.

A few seconds later the woman came down with a bunk of clothing in her arms and a small smile. She handed him the clothes and told him where to find the bathroom so that he could change. “Oh and leave the wet clothes there. I’ll wash them for you later. Would you like something to drink?” she asked picking up her own cup and finishing the drink

-“No, thank you, I will be fine,” he replied following her directions to the bathroom. He quickly changed to the dry clothes, leaving the wet ones as a pile on the floor. Already feeling better he wondered to himself how humans could ever like rain when it made them feel this cold and dreadful.

Once he was done the ex-angel came out to find (Name) waiting for him. “Go on to the living room I’ll join you in a few seconds and we can talk,” she said walking past him and already fixing the wet clothing. Once she noticed that Castiel did not move, the (h/c) woman turned to him confused. “What’s wrong?”

-“(Name), I am not the same,” he informed her after a while of hesitation. The only reaction from her was to look at him and raise her eyebrow. Meanwhile her finger gently pressed the button for the washing machine to start.

 -“Whatever do you mean Cas?” she asked while straightening out the sweater she was wearing. She looked at him trying not to sound too worried. Unbeknown to him, Castiel put on his lost puppy-dog look as he tried to find the right words to explain what had happened.

(Name) walked up to him and calmly brushed away some of his hair from his eyes, looking at him with care and worry. “Castiel, what happened? Why are you here?” her voice was so quiet she worried he might not have heard her, but he had.

-“I am no longer an angel,” he said making the woman look at him shocked, but before she could ask he continued on. “Metatron stole my grace and closed heaven, kicking all the angels out,” suddenly it clicked in (Name)’s mind. She had heard from other hunters about the angels being on the loose, doing some strange things, but she had never thought it was this serious.

-“Then, why are you here? Why aren’t you and the boys trying to fix it?” to other people the female might have sounded rude or uncaring, but she knew how these people worked. Something else was wrong as well, otherwise Castiel would not have come to see her.

-“Dean kicked me out a-“as soon as the words left Castiel’s lips, (Name) held her hands up in disbelief stopping him from talking.

-“He did what again?” she asked anger tracing her voice.

-“He kicked me out. All the angels blame me and are now after me. It is too dangerous for me to stay with them,” he explained with a hint of hurt that he himself had not known of. The (e/c) eyed woman crossed her arms and sighed in disappointment. Clearly that wasn’t the whole reason.

There had to be more, but Castiel obviously did not know what it was or else he would have already told her. Deciding it was enough talk for now, she ushered the angel into her living room.

-“Well then! You are always welcome here Castiel,” she said offering him a big smile.

-“You can stay as long as you need,” she added as she sat down and wrapped herself under the blanket again. The angel looked down at her for a few seconds before joining her on the couch and turning his attention to the TV with a lot on his mind.

(Name) noticed and let it go, thinking it was best to leave him be for now, he obviously was having a hard time coping with everything. After a while she remembered that he had been outside in the rain and wrapped her blanket around Castiel as well.

He looked at her shocked before giving her a small smile and turning his attention back to the TV. The (h/c) haired woman sighed and leaned a little on him while watching the television as well.

They spent the rest of the night in silence watching whatever was on and enjoying each-others company. Hours later she noticed how late it was and turned to Castiel.

-“We should head to bed. I think you should get some rest too,” she said getting up and stretching a little bit. The ex-angel looked at her and nodded getting up himself.

(Name) showed him the guest bedroom and gave him basic instructions if he ever needed to go to the bathroom or a midnight snack.

-“If anything else just wake me up, I’ve learned to not become grumpy when someone wakes me,” she added with a laugh. Castiel smiled and thanked her while he looked around the unfamiliar room. Just as the (h/c) haired female was about to leave he turned to her and stopped her.

-“(Name),” he stopped trying to figure out what was best to say in the situation. She turned to him with her smile and put her hands in the back pockets of her pants. She let out an ‘hmm’ in a questioning tone and waited patiently for him to say what was on his mind. Everyone knew that sometimes it took a while before Castiel could find the right words.

-“Thank you, I realize this must be hard for you,” he finally said looking at her with an expression that told her everything.

-“You’re my friend Castiel, my doors are always open for you,” the woman told him before walking away. “Good night Cas, sleep well,” she called over her shoulder as she walked to her own room. It was as messy as always, and clothes were scattered around the floor. With a chuckle she quickly changed to her pajamas and went under the covers.

 A huff escaped from her nose and (Name) closed her eyes, letting her thoughts drift around.  It was nice, the normal life, but she knew it could not have lasted long. The plan was to wake up the next morning and call the Winchesters and find out what exactly was the deal. It was obvious that Castiel needed help, especially now that he was a human, so why in the name of fishsticks did he leave the poor bastard Castiel out in the danger? She hadn’t even noticed that she was scowling.  After a few more minutes the female finally relaxed and fell asleep.

In the guestroom Castiel was lying on the bed, awake as well. His thoughts were wild and chaotic as he tried to collect them and understand the human emotions and feelings he had developed ever since losing his grace.

 He could feel the rejection, but he could also feel the joy. Or maybe it was something else, like hunger?  Slowly his thoughts drifted to (Name), the woman who was taking care of him, despite the possible danger she was in.

Ever since they met those years ago she had been friendly and kind to him, even after he made so many mistakes. She and Dean are the people who he has learned to fight for, and now Dean was pushing him away, leaving only (Name). Guilt washed over him as he realized that because of him she would have to return to the hunter life, but just as he was starting to think about it he could feel himself slipping away into sleep.


End file.
